


For the Greater Good

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF ladies, But like i said they get better, But they get better, Character Death, Darcy is Sigyn, F/M, Loki lives up to his title as god of lies, Reincarnation, Suicide, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small evils must sometimes be committed in order to protect the many. If that's true, then why does Darcy feel so guilty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good

* * *

 

March 20th, 1990

Sigyn ran down the hall of the palace, a tiny blue stone in her hand. She looked behind her shoulder to see her pursuers hadn’t even rounded the corner yet, and she let out a sigh of relief. She slowed herself a little, only to have someone grab her wrist and pull her into an alcove behind a gold curtain. A hand went over her mouth, and she held her breath as a series of guards ran past her hiding place.

Once the men had passed, the hands holding her relaxed, and Sigyn turned around to see a man with black hair and green eyes. A small smile crossed her lips, and she got on her toes to kiss him.

The man wove his fingers into her blonde hair, keeping them there even when the kiss ended. “Are you sure of this?” he asked.

Sigyn nodded. “Loki, I can no longer live under a tyrant like your father.” She swallowed, tears forming in her eyes. “I understand if you want to back out.”

“Never,” Loki assured her. “We can only hope that Thor will be the fool I know him to be in twenty years’ time.” He placed another kiss on her lips before reaching to his belt and withdrawing a dagger. “I look forward to meeting you again.”

The blonde took the dagger and lifted the stone, holding it close to Loki’s chest. She looked up at him nervously, and he gave her a nod. Sigyn shoved the stone into his chest, causing Loki to gasp out in pain. “I’m sorry, my love,” she apologized. “But now you cannot be controlled. You will know when we meet next.”

Loki nodded in understanding before choking out, “Go.”

Sigyn ran out from the alcove and down the hall, headed for the Treasure Room. She stopped in front of the gold door, taking a moment to admire the image of Yggdrasil on it. Then, she took the dagger Loki had given her and drew it across her throat. Using the last of her strength, Sigyn laid the blade on the embossed image of the tree, getting a few drops of her blood on it before she fell to the ground.

* * *

 

May 3rd, 2011

Darcy sat in front of the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The New Mexican desert was surprisingly cold at night, and there were times that even her sweaters failed to cut it. She took in a shaky breath and let it out, regret and self-loathing forming a knot in her stomach.

“You don’t want to do this,” a voice declared, and Darcy jumped, turning to look at the speaker. Loki sat down next to her, adjusting the blanket around her shoulders for her. “I am nervous as well.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Darcy explained, scooching closer to her husband. “I-I… I’ve only had this power for a little over a year; I’m not fit to be making these insane, drawn-out plans to recover the missing piece of the Tesseract. Especially not ones that involve you getting tortured and then beaten up further.”

Loki placed a hand on her cheek. “I assure you, all will be well,” he promised. “I understand what will happen to me, and I choose to set forth this future. Thor will arrive in three days’ time; just make sure that he learns to love this realm as you do. I will handle the rest.”

Darcy sniffed, a tear slipping down her cheek. “It sounded like such a good plan in theory,” she breathed. “Now that it’s actually happening and people’s lives are in my hands…”

The god leaned down, kissing his wife to quiet her. “We will come out of this stronger,” he promised. “We will retrieve the missing piece of the Tesseract and reunite it with its owner.” He spared a glance back to the trailer where Jane and Erik were sleeping. “And then when all is said and done, we will have the children we dreamed of having when we were young.”

Darcy grinned, nodding despite her watery eyes. “You should return before you are missed,” she whispered. She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears, and when she opened them, Loki was gone.


End file.
